The Ring
by Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan
Summary: Inuyasha, Kagome, and a ring. Sounds simple right? Not for them. Inu/Kag
1. The Ring

Disclaimer: I will never own Inuyasha. No matter how much I may want to.

The Ring

By

Moonlit Showers

Fuzzy silver puppy ears twitched as they picked up sounds of movement coming from Kagome's bedroom. A red haori flapped in a small breeze as Inuyasha left the well house in Kagome's time. As he approached the house, the only smells he could pick up were those of Kagome and her family, although the latter was faded, which meant that Kagome was home alone.

Inuyasha let out a huff, slightly affronted by the fact that Kagome had not returned through the well like she was supposed to. She told him she would be back after school, and yet here she was at home, rummaging around her room doing who knows what.

He tilted his head to the side, his ears trying to focus in on Kagome's antics. Just what was that girl doing anyway? He couldn't hear the scratching of her pencil or the shuffling of papers like he normally did when she was trying to study. Instead, he heard objects getting thrown about and Kagome's harsh breathing. Was she possibly looking for something? Deciding to investigate, he quick bounced up to her open window and peered inside.

Kagome was in a panic. Not only was she late to the Feudal Era, but she also had a new task to worry about. On her way home from school, Yuka reminded her of a ring she had borrowed from her a while ago and requested it back, as she needed it for a formal dinner with her parents that night. Unfortunately, since she had borrowed it before she had first fallen into the Bone Eater's Well, about a year ago, she had no idea where she had last seen the thing, thus her current predicament. Growing increasingly frustrated, she was just about to give up when Inuyasha jumped in front of her without so much as a sound. His sudden appearance caused her to shriek in surprise and him to flatten his ears to his head and glare at her.

"Dammit Kagome, what's going on? You were supposed to be back-"

"Not right now Inuyasha," Kagome brushed him off, her eyes darting around as she continued to search for the wayward ring.

He opened his mouth to yell, but was once again cut off as Kagome explained, "I know I said I would be back, but I can't until I find my friend's ring. It's really important that I get it to her before tonight."

Inuyasha blinked, "A ring? Why does your friend need a ring?"

"She needs it for a special dinner tonight; she wants to look nice," Kagome answered distractedly, digging through her dresser.

"And if you find the ring, we can leave?" Inuyasha questioned.

"As soon as I find it and give it to her then yes," Kagome muttered, feeling around her bed for the little piece of metal.

Inuyasha immediately raised his nose to the air and took a deep sniff. Trying to ignore the prevailing scent of Kagome throughout the room, threatening to lull him into a more relaxed state, he focused on the metallic scent of metal.

There was a high concentration of the scent in a box on her desk, but when he moved to open it, she stopped him.

"I already checked on my desk, Inuyasha, it's not there."

Grunting his affirmation, he sniffed again, trying to find a bit of the scent in a different location. Finally registering a smell similar to it under her bed, he kneeled down and reached his hands under, feeling around. Grinning as his claws caught on something small and metallic, he pulled it out to look at it. Sure enough, he had found a small silver ring with a small diamond on the top. Looking over to where Kagome was standing, he raised one knee and held the ring out to her while inquiring, "Is this it?"

Kagome turned toward him when she heard his proud question and then stopped dead.

Before her, kneeling with one knee on the ground was Inuyasha, his puppy ears twitching as he looked at her expectantly. That wasn't what made her heart nearly stop, however. It was the fact that in one of his clawed hands was nestled the ring he had found, raised toward her as though presenting it to her. To put it bluntly, he looked as though he were proposing.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her face go bright red. Her imagination was going in overdrive, imagining Inuyasha in a black suit, and her in a long white dress. She could just picture herself walking down the aisle toward him. He would have a blush on his face, but a small smile would be tugging at his lips. When she arrived at the altar, he would lift her veil lovingly, his claws caressing her cheeks gently. They would hold hands as the minister preformed the service, and would whisper promises of love as they exchanged the sacred rings.

Inuyasha stared in confusion as Kagome's face started to matched his haori, her eyes glazing over. He had no idea what to think. Was this the right ring? Did he make a mistake?

His golden eyes would be staring into hers as he leaned down to give her the first kiss as husband and wife. His breath would be sweet and warm and as he grows closer, his eyes would slowly close. He would open his mouth and say-

"Hey Kagome!"

Her daydream abruptly shattered, she opened her eyes to stare into Inuyasha's confused expression. Great. He probably thought she was being possessed or something. She nearly rolled her eyes as she took the ring out of his hands, attempting to bury her unfulfilled dreams. Inuyasha didn't even love her, let alone want to marry her. The whole situation was entirely ludicrous.

Looking down at the ring, she sighed in relief when she noticed it was the one she had been looking for and smiled at Inuyasha tiredly.

"Thanks Inuyasha, this is the right one. I'll just go give it to Yuka and then we can go back, okay?"

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms, "Just don't take forever."

"Don't worry," Kagome called as she left the house.

When the door closed, Inuyasha slumped against her bed and closed his eyes. Breathing deeply, he used Kagome's scent to calm the turbulent emotions he had been hiding from her. He thought about her expression when he gave her the ring. It was indescribable. For a moment, her entire face had lit up, a smile so brilliant it could light a moonless night, but it had quickly turned to embarrassment and disappointment when he had spoken. He wanted to see that smile again, if only for a moment, but what had caused it? Was it the ring?

Inuyasha looked off into the distance thoughtfully.

_I wonder where I can get a ring…_

A/N: I couldn't get the idea of an accidental proposal out of my head, and this is what it turned into. It was originally going to be a one-shot, but I may add more chapters if people like the story. So basically, review and tell me what you think please!


	2. Kagome's Musings

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. (sigh)

The Ring

By

Moonlit Showers

Chapter 2: Kagome's Musings

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Golden eyes shifted to regard her as Kagome came back to her room half an hour later. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes in surprise; he was in the exact same position she had left him in, leaning against her bed cross-legged, with his sword resting on his shoulder. What was he, some kind of statue?

"Have you been there the whole time?" she asked curiously.

As she continued to stare at him in puzzlement, Inuyasha rose to his feet with a grunt and bent a little, offering his back to her. Recognizing the gesture for what it was, she quickly assumed her usual position atop his back, his claws reaching up to secure her as he answered her original question.

"Keh, you've wasted enough time, there's jewel shards to find."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the typical Inuyasha non-answer and held on tight as he leapt out the window and into the forbidden well.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kagome smiled as she tightened her grip on Inuyasha's shoulders, the wind rushing through their hair as they bounded toward Kaede's village. No longer did Inuyasha's muscles hold the tenseness they once had in the days preceding the final battle. The shadows of combat were wiped away; leaving in its place peace, contentment, and the knowledge that Naraku was dead. For good.

The final battle had taken a toll on everyone. Kagome had to run back to her time for extra medical supplies more than once. Luckily, there was no lasting damage on anyone. Miroku's wind tunnel had finally disappeared, Sango had her brother back alive and without a jewel shard, and Kikyo could finally rest in peace knowing she was avenged.

It seemed almost too good to be true, which was why there was a slight consequence. Sometime during the battle, Naraku managed to get his slimy tentacles on the entire jewel and in a last ditch effort, Kagome fired the arrow destined to purify Naraku once and for all.

Ironically, if the arrow had been one of Kagome's normal shots, it wouldn't have been fatal. Fortunately or unfortunately, she caused history to repeat itself as her arrow stuck the completed jewel, shattering it once again. The accompanying blast of purification from the jewel was what ultimately killed Naraku, as he was no match for the awesome power of the Shikon no Tama. He was consumed, but the weary victors of the war were left with the daunting task of piecing the jewel back together again.

Kagome allowed her head against Inuyasha's back as he rushed through the forest. For all of the work still ahead of them, she couldn't help but be glad. Naraku had inadvertently given Kagome an excuse to stay in the past with Inuyasha, and time to try to figure out their confusing relationship.

There was no doubt that Kagome loved him. Ever since that day by the well, the day she had accepted the fact that Inuyasha loved Kikyo, but still asked if she could stay by his side anyway. From that moment on, she knew that her heart could hold no other but the courageous, beautiful, golden-hearted jerk of a half-demon. Whether by fate or design, she and Inuyasha were inexplicably tied together, and nothing was going to keep her away from him. Besides, she thought to herself, glancing at his twitching puppy ears, I couldn't possibly leave someone with such cute ears.

Watching his silver hair fly in the breeze, she couldn't help but let out a slight sigh. The problem was that she had no idea how Inuyasha felt for her. Oh, she knew he cared about her; he's risked his life for her time and time again with barely a thought. Those weren't the actions of an acquaintance. But was it the caring of a close friend? Or something more?

Kagome frowned at her hopeful thoughts. Inuyasha didn't love her. He loved and still loves Kikyo. He was never quite the same after she died, becoming more tense and serious. He was no longer as willing to chase Shippo for his ramen or berate Miroku for his perverted-ness. When Naraku was defeated, he admittedly seemed to be in a much better mindset, but he still distanced himself from her. Whenever he and Kagome were left alone together, he would always find some reason to leave, preferring to be on his own than submit himself to Kagome's company.

Even on shard hunts, a time which Kagome had been sure that they could spend alone together due to the fact that Miroku and Sango had chosen to settle down and start a family, as their main goal of defeating Naraku had been fulfilled, had not worked out quite as she planned. Instead, when he and Kagome headed out on the first shard hunt after the last battle, Inuyasha immediately invited Shippo and Kirara to come along. Now Kagome loved the little kit and cat, but she couldn't help but be frustrated with Inuyasha's tactics.

Kagome started to grow a bit depressed. Maybe she was holding on to false hope. Inuyasha would never get over Kikyo, and even if he did, she'd always be seen as the replacement. Forever second best and never good enough. Inuyasha's stunt with the ring had caused her mind to be filled with unrealistic fantasies that needed to be suppressed soon or risk her heart breaking even more. That's right, she thought determinedly, Inuyasha does not love me. He will never love me. But we will always be friends. That's enough.

Her musings were abruptly cut off as Inuyasha landed in front of Kaede's hut and started yelling for Shippo and Kirara to hurry up and get out so they could "get moving."

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Jerk."

Inuyasha's golden eyes pierced hers, igniting her anger and taking her breath away at the same time, "What did you say, wench?"

Kagome glared at him and then sighed, "Nothing, nevermind."

He twitched his ears in confusion and crossed his arms sullenly, as if trying to show that even though he was confused, he wouldn't admit it, "Keh, whatever, wench."

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose absently, trying to ward off a headache. This was going to be a long trip.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: 'Ello all. Yes, I've decided to continue this little story, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry this chapter was kind of short but I had to get all the description out, and description writing is not my strong suit. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you


	3. Twitching Ears

Disclaimer: Inuyasha? Mine? Nope…

The Ring

By

Moonlit Showers

Chapter 3: Twitching Ears

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

There should be warning labels on things so cute, Kagome mused wryly as she stared at two silver triangles, twitching on top of Inuyasha's head.

A warm breeze was blowing as Inuyasha leaped along the pathway, Shippo and Kirara flying above, causing the fine silvery hairs on the two triangles Kagome was focused so intently on, to ruffle slightly with the wind. The group had been traveling for a while now and Kagome was admittedly bored. There was only so much appreciation one could derive from the path they had trekked across many a time in search of these darn shards before you started to memorize every little twig.

She took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, amusing herself with the way Inuyasha's ears seemed to shiver when the warm air passed them by. Grinning to herself, she gently blew another puff of air, watching in delight as she caused them to once again spasm slightly. She started to experiment, leaning her face closer and breathing a soft breath and then leaning father away and blowing a steady stream to see if she could still hit the fuzzy appendages.

Inuyasha was starting to wonder if he was losing his mind. Every so often, in increasing frequency, he would swear that the wind would change direction and blow directly at his sensitive ears. It was becoming somewhat uncomfortable, as the urge to reach up to scratch them became almost unbearable, but he couldn't very well reach up when he was carrying Kagome…on...his…

So caught up in her game, she failed to notice Inuyasha's shoulders stiffen for a split second before she was suddenly and unceremoniously dumped on the ground without so much as a warning. Looking up to glare at the unwarranted mistreatment, she was caught off guard as she witnessed Inuyasha vigorously scratch his ears with his claws, baring his teeth at her in a growl.

"Wench, what have I told you about messing with my ears?!"

Kagome sputtered, torn between indignation at his mistreatment and guilt for blowing on his ears in the first place, "I didn't mess-"

"Keh!" He cut her off, "You were blowing on them. Admit it wench, I felt it!"

Kagome pursed her lips and blushed slightly. She was caught and she knew it. However, that didn't mean she approved of his reaction.

"Well I couldn't help it! They were too cute!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened comically as a blush spread across his nose and cheeks. His mind came to a stuttering and abrupt halt. She thought- She said-

Kagome, for her part, was confused by Inuyasha's sudden desire to just stand there staring at her. She went back over her statement in her head. She said that- Oh. Oh wait. Did she really say that out loud? An identical blush spread across Kagome's features as the two just stared at each other, seemingly frozen by Kagome's inopportune confession. Luckily, they were saved further embarrassment by a third party.

"Hey, you guys, why did you stop?" Shippo called as Kirara halted in front of them, mewing her confusion.

Kagome seemed to recover first, "We were just taking a small break, Shippo."

"Keh, weak humans, always needing to rest," Inuyasha mumbled without his usual fire, awkwardly offering his back for Kagome to get back on. She took pity on him and climbed back on without a fuss, dropping their previous argument completely.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The rest of the trip was passed in silence, Kagome resting her head against Inuyasha's shoulder while Inuyasha remained lost in his thoughts.

He didn't think he would ever get used to Kagome's ability to so openly express her feelings. It was one of the things that drew him to her, the way she wore her heart on her sleeve, the way she gave away her kindness without a thought, the way she befriended him, a lonely boy and a jerk in the beginning, giving him her unconditional acceptance. All these ways and more were the reasons that he loved her.

Yes, he loved her; he could admit it to himself now. He absolutely adored her caring smile, her eyes that seemed to light up whenever she was with him, and her loving spirit, the thing that allowed her the compassion to stand by a lowly half-demon, cursed to remain forever alone.

Maybe not forever alone Inuyasha thought, as his memories went back to a time before Kagome. Kikyo was gone now, but she would always remain in his heart as the first person besides his mother to show him a bit of kindness. But the feelings he had held for Kikyo paled in comparison to the ones he now held for Kagome.

She was his light, his heart, and his soul. She promised him that she would stay by his side forever and he in turn promised to always protect her. If something were to ever happen to her, he wouldn't be able to go on.

However, he was afraid. Even though Naraku was gone, there were many other threats in the world, and he could lose her to any one of them. He was a half-demon. Just being with him put her in danger, let alone becoming his…his…

He couldn't even think about. He knew that was what she wanted; he wasn't that dense. That's why he did everything in his power to keep them from being alone together. He didn't want to break her heart, but he couldn't be with her either. He was a half-demon, and he had to protect her from himself.

But- he glanced behind him at the dark-haired angel resting her head on his shoulder, trusting him completely to take care of her- the least he could do was try to make her happy for now, even if he couldn't be with her. He couldn't stand her tears; he wanted her to always smile. And he had a plan.

They were planning on stopping in the next village for the night, and he knew for a fact that today happened to be market day. If they got there early enough, he could go on a search for a ring. Just like the one he found that caused that indescribable expression of happiness on Kagome's face.

Yes, he nodded to himself as he started to run faster, he would get Kagome a ring.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had lots of stuff to do. The next couple of chapters should be more interesting now that we have the basis of what Kagome and Inuyasha are feeling. Please don't forget to review! They tend to make me write faster. ;)


End file.
